Rosa nocturna
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué rayos actuaba como chiquilla enamorada? ¡Pésimo! ¡Tenía que ser una idea de Rosette! Por supuesto.


Corresponde al reto de '7 Referencias' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 2,436 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Hay una referencia que es específicamente a las mamás, cuando usan el nombre completo seguido del 'te estoy hablando'. El capítulo está situado en la decisión de Rosette, hacia los últimos capítulos del anime. Los créditos de las referencias van para: Super Campeones, Las mamás, El rey León, Fausto, Ever After/Floricienta, Twilight y Piratas del Caribe.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

Rosa Nocturna.

_

* * *

_

_"Todo tiene su tiempo, y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo tiene su hora."__  
_Eclesiastés 3:1.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios, las largas pestañas oscuras nublaban su visión al tiempo que su gesto se hacía más amenazante. Estaba realmente furiosa por los acontecimientos recientes, definitivamente en cuánto regresara de su trabajo echaría a la rubia de su casa y sí se iba con su tropa mejor. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería mejor que sólo corriera a Rosette, así se sentiría más apesadumbrada. El plan perfecto.

Satella se irguió completamente mientras caminaba, la soltura y elegancia con la que se movía atraía todas las miradas. Con un gesto propio de ella arrojó su cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, era inconsciente de las miradas asombradas de los transeúntes que no concebían tanta magnificencia caminando ¡a mitad de la calle! Y mucho menos esperaban ver la fila de carros que iba tras la mujer, quién ahora insultaba a gritos en alemán.

Hizo su trabajo lo más veloz que pudo pese a que su concentración fue un fiasco desde el principio, ¿tenía que seguir pensando en él? Una nueva tanda de insultos mentales acompañado de ─graciosas por un lado, téticas y amenazantes por el otro─ muecas asustaban a los lugareños.

Se despidió agitando la mano cuando le dieron su paga. Caminó hasta donde la esperaba Steiner.

Un ramo.

Frente a su puerta había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, parecían como de ensueño. Grandes y tersos pétalos, rojo ligeramente oscuro como envinado; su color preferido. Tallo fluido y estilizado, aroma hipnotizante y seductor. Entre los capullos más pequeños había una fina tarjeta, no necesitaba abrirla.

Sabía que las palabras que entonaría al leer la susodicha le recordarían aquella voz profunda y amable, su gesto bonachón tan característico, así como el brillo de sus ojos y la varonil elegancia con la que se movía.

Suspiró y entró con resolución.

─ ¡Rosette!

Encontró a la monja sentada en el sillón favorito de su sala frente al hogar con las patas subidas a la mesa que se hallaba enfrente, comía un trozo exageradamente grande de pastel de chocolate. Chrno intentaba hacer que Rosette pareciera una dama mientras le daba indicaciones y

─ ¡Baja las patas de la mesa! ─La reprendió sin dejar de agregar que se comportaba como una chiquilla maleducada, después recordó el enorme trozo que la chica trataba de ocultar de su vista en el regazo─. Vas a engordar.

Su sencilla acotación no fue muy bien tomada, pero tampoco es que no lo hubiera dicho con aquel tonillo burlón que la exorcista despreciaba. La aludida infló las mejillas y Satella rió al imaginarla como un globo, también río al prever su desesperación.

La rubia le sacó la lengua, furiosa pronunciaba completamente convencida, mientras acunaba aquel plato en su regazo, con una insanidad casi palpable:

─**_El pastel es mi amigo_**… ─Su seriedad era impresionante─. _**Tengo que protegerlo.**_

─Rosette, por favor ─pidió Chrno. A lo que ambas negaron, sabían que ella no tenía solución y que ni siquiera podían hacer algo al respecto, pero él siempre seguiría siendo tan ingenuo como de antaño. El aludido se llevó una mano al rostro y salió de la estancia.

Rodó los ojos.

─Sí, claro. ─Satella miró a ambos lados antes de ponerle la tarjeta en la nariz a la rubia y agitarla contra su rostro─. ¿Qué significa esto y lo que hay allá afuera?

La chica le devolvió la mirada incrédula para luego observarla con un poco de picardía.

─Son rosas… ¿no serán de uno de tus amantes?

Palideció. Su rostro se volvió cereza cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente, tras unos segundos de ira y vergüenza ciega, más unos cuántos insultos le estampó un golpe en la coronilla. La monja se molestó.

─No tengo amantes ─siseó la mayor─. Y creo que sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando.

Su voz era terroríficamente suave y casi se podía jurar que sus cabellos ondeaban al viento como las serpientes de Medusa; lucía verdaderamente amenazante aunque la mejor exorcista de la orden de Magdala no se daría por vencida así nada más. Menos entregaría su brazo a torcer; le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante y se hizo la desentendida.

─**_Rosette Christopher te estoy hablando. _**─La rubia frunció el ceño, reconoció aquella frase que comúnmente usaban todos los 'adultos' cuando hacía algo malo y estaban a punto de reprenderla pero aquella forma tan amenazante de llamarla por su nombre completo le evocaba vagamente a alguien.

Miró a Satella completamente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras la otra farfullaba cosas que no escuchaba; por un instante su visión le falló y creyó ver a una mujer rubia de largos cabellos, con mejillas saludablemente sonrosadas y labios pintados perfectamente. Las imágenes de aquella mujer se filtraron en su mente, sonrisas, llantos, palabras esperanzadoras y de apoyo, Rosette sonrió levemente al reconocerla.

Era su madre.

_¿Hacía cuánto que no pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué razón la había olvidado? ¿La estaría observando desde el cielo? ¿Estaría orgullosa?_

─ ¿Entendiste?

─ ¿Eh?

Aquel tono de voz sonó más suave que los gritos iniciales, al dulce rostro de su madre se mostraba expectante mientras que ella sólo podía pensar en cuánto la había extrañado.

─ ¿Qué si me entendiste?

Asintió, las palabras no le llegaban a los labios simplemente se quedaban atascadas en su garganta y cuando más quiso echarse en su brazos y contarle todos sus temores, ilusiones, tristezas y esperanzas la imagen de Satella frente a ella con una mueca no muy agradable y una mirada apagada apareció frente a ella.

─Escúchame bien, Rosette ¡préstame atención cuando te hablo! ─rugió Satella más que enfadada.

Se estremeció ante la similitud de sus palabras; no quiso escuchar más de ella y recordó el tema que tenía tan estresada a la pelirroja, no pudo evitar sonreír. Olvidándose momentáneamente del pasado y atrapando con gozo el presente respondió con un dejo de arrogancia.

─Lo siento pero perdiste tus tres minutos de atención conmigo. ─Su sonrisa era socarrona, entendió que se burlaba y lo disfrutaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Un par de risas hicieron que toda la paciencia que aún le quedaba a Satella se esfumara, se lo había dicho. Le había advertido, pero no entendía. Cuando se dio cuenta, entendió que ella también se sentía así; se lo hizo saber. Se sinceró con ella y le contó la razón de su negativa_ ¿y cómo le pagaba Rosette? _Haciendo planes, tramando conspiraciones y tretas diabólicas.

_¿Es que no se cansaba?_

─ ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciese lo mismo? ─cuestionó la bruja de las joyas apelando a la única pizca de esperanza que le quedaba─. ¿Quieres que empiece de una vez?

La sonrisa de Rosette flaqueó, sus ojos centellaron con una inmensa tristeza. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que la pelirroja no entendió.

─Satella… ─le reprochó la rubia mientras respiraba profundamente, algunos tintes de melancolía y esperanza inundaron sus ojos azules pero sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza─. No sería lo más apropiado y bien lo sabes.

¿A qué se refería? Bien sabía que a ella, las naturalezas no le importaban como a la gente 'sensata'. Aunque pensándolo bien ahora a ella también era insensata, le gustaba mirar en el corazón de las personas y apartar los prejuicios. Eso se lo había enseñado la exorcista entonces ¿qué quería decir?

No tardó ni un minuto en reponerse, mientras ella reflexionaba acerca de aquella repentina postura distanciada Rosette negando con la cabeza y palmeándose las mejillas, como dándose ánimos mentales sonrió. Colocó el pastel en la mesa y se alejó a pasos lentos seguramente encaminándose a la cocina cuando pareció recordar algo, volvió para decirle a la pelirroja al oído:

─Esta noche a las 8, en tu lugar preferido del jardín ─susurró mientras los colores inundaban el rostro de Satella, aunque no se podía saber si el carmín correspondía a la vergüenza o la rabia─. Te estará esperando.

El rostro de la convocadora era un poema, primero se quedó lívida luego dejó que se desatara la ira cual tormenta y después adoptó una expresión colérica casi delirante. Su amiga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro sin delicadeza, para que saliera de su estupor con una renovada alegría le recomendó:

─ _**¡Hakuna Matata!**_ ─Deslizó las manos hasta sus faldas levantándolas ligeramente del suelo para lograr dar una vuelta de bailarina. Siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la confundida mujer que la miraba como si esperaba que fuera a tener un ataque en cualquier momento.

─Muy chistosa, yo te pondré tu _Hakuna_ en la _Matata_ ─amenazó no muy convencida de que la exorcista le hubiera comprendido, por lo que se vio obligada a añadir─: Ahora ¡sal de mi casa!

─ ¡Satella! ─gimió la rubia enfadada.

La miró como si fuera la culpable de todo. De alguna manera no pudo evitar verse allí en esos ojos aguamarina que chispeaban furiosos, recordó los viejos tiempos cuando era ella quién miraba así a su hermana. Cuando era la misma Satella la que urdía planes en la inconsciencia y actuaba entre la oscuridad.

─ ¡No me puedes echar! ─lloriqueó, buscando a Chrno con la mirada para que la apoyara pero él ya se había esfumado escaleras arriba y Azmaria permanecía en silencio al otro lado de la casa─. No en este momento Satella, aún tenemos que meditar lo de los demonios... ¡Arg! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

Estaba claramente al borde de la histeria, pero no podía detenerse a explicarle una vez más. Simplemente era su decisión y debía respetarla, ella también tenía que prepararse para aceptar la de la rubia. Aunque sabía cual sería probablemente y también intuía su propia reacción.

─Claro que puedo, es mi casa y mi decisión.

─ ¿Y Chrno? ¿Y Azmaria?

─Si gustan irse contigo podrán hacerlo, pero no les he dicho nada por lo pronto debes irte sola. ─Sus palabras no daban pie a ninguna réplica y el enfado surcó la expresión de Rosette, también tenía una ligera sensación de sobrecogimiento se sentía como una niña castigada y no podía evitarlo.

─Bien, pero no entiendo porque. Sé que no te agrada que ocupe tu espacio o tus cosas pero bien sabes que _**donde hay mucho, hay para todos.**_ Y no me estoy excusando por ser una arrimada, simplemente creo que deberías ser más abierta a algunas cosas, Satella.

─Entiendo eso, pero éste no es el momento y quiero que te vayas. ─La pelirroja comenzó a andar rumbo a las escaleras, antes de llegar enfrentó con la mirada a Rosette y esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa─. **_Alguien está en problemas… alguien está en problemas…_** ─Canturreó Satella llena de vitalidad al imaginar las maletas en la puerta.

Sabía que la exorcista necesitaba tiempo para pensar detenidamente sus próximas acciones; para meditar la clase de pactos que estaría dispuesta a realizar a cambio de la información. No sólo quería darle un problemilla y cumplir su pequeña venganza sino que esperaba que ella llegara con una respuesta concreta luego de pensarlo detenidamente y de alejarse de las personas que le hacían pensar impulsivamente al ser su prioridad protegerlos.

_Ya te lo dije, no quiero_. Se repitió a sí misma nada convencida aunque su conciencia le replicó al instante _¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no darle la espalda, por qué no luchar contra él?_

Sabía que ella no faltaría, siempre había estado allí aún cuando había intentado apartarse. Era su casi hija quién siempre la traía de regreso ya sea arrastrándola o simplemente provocándola para que fuera.

─No es posible, es demasiado guapo. Las deslumbra a todas.

Él sonrió.

─ _**¿Te deslumbro a ti?**_

Imaginó la sonrisa en su rostro mientas decía aquellas palabras; fue más el recuerdo de su voz ronca y el pensamiento de una respiración errática lo que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el abdomen. Su voz le llegó como en un sueño, sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir en una carrera desenfrenada haciendo que perdiera el aliento y la cordura con cada exhalación que se le escapara. Sentía la boca seca y todo se le antojó de lo más lento.

_¿Por qué se sentía como chiquilla enamorada?_

Se volvió luchando contra todo ese despliegue de debilidades mientras su zozobra se acrecentaba. Satella parpadeó. Su mandíbula había caído al no poseer fuerza para sostenerla, sus manos segundos antes se retorcían intranquilas y ahora simplemente descansaban inertes sobre su regazo.

Ante ella estaba el resplandor de dos estrellas azules, abismales, insondables e inexplicablemente atrayentes. Mirarlas era como perderse en una penumbra diferente, sin soledad, sin temor, sin ansias pero penumbra al fin y al cabo; aquella en la que no sabes que es lo que depara el siguiente paso.

─P-Por su-supuesto que no… ─Su voz sonó tímida y quebradiza. Maldijo toda la vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos intuía que demostraba, siempre le había fascinado verse como la dominante e irrompible mujer que añoraba ser y lo había conseguido.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó con galantería.

─N-Nada.

Toda sus dudas se fueron cuando se acercó a ella y los brazos fuertes de Remington la abrazaban, si bien podría ser un romance prohibido ninguno había cruzado la línea. Satella no quería arrastrarlo a que renunciara a su vida mientras que él no quería que ella sufriese más, ambos estaban atrapados en sus necedades (como las llamaba Rosette) pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera un lazo fuerte entre ellos.

Quedaba claro con sólo mirar a la exorcista que ella no conocía de amores prohibidos, en su mundo utópico todos tenían derecho a amar sea cual fuese su condición social o naturaleza… y nadie se lo merecía más que Satella y el ministro Remington, sobre todo nadie los merecía más que ellos mismos.

Rosette soltó un suspiro mientras que Chrno miraba anonado los acontecimientos al otro lado del jardín.

─_**Si buscabas un momento oportuno… era ese **_─apuntó la rubia a su acompañante mientras los dos se volvían a esconder tras los arbustos, de nada les había servido ir a buscarlos para comunicarles la decisión de Rosette; aunque bueno, no es que ella pensara darles explicaciones más bien quería asegurarse de un par de cosas─. Ahora no podrás interrumpir.

─No pensé que hubiera algo entre ellos, por eso Satella estaba tan extraña.

Chrno tenía un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas que hiso sonreír a la exorcista, fue él quién le hizo entender las razones de Satella para echarla momentáneamente y estaba dispuesta a reinstalarse lo más pronto posible. Su mirada se posó sobre la pareja que estaba abrazada entre rosales aromáticos y luminosas estrellas. Realmente había salido todo bien, su amiga era una melodramática y ella sólo quería otorgarle un poco de felicidad a su vida.

─ ¿Quién lo habría pensado?


End file.
